


Snippet: Just Wait (Bloodborne)

by wantedcosine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: Mistletoe, the Good hunter, finds Eileen in a moment of weakness after a skirmish against the Cainhurst hunter.





	Snippet: Just Wait (Bloodborne)

“Don’t you ever listen to your elders?“

Bloodied and beaten, clinging to life, Eileen huffs as the crow feathers lining her coat tickle the corners of her mouth with each wheezing breath  .  Mistletoe kneels down beside her; the red of Eileen’s blood, no doubt mixing in with that **vile creature’s** , splattered on her knees  . She remembers hearing glass shattering and flames before dozing off. Even now, she can still see the blood from the fallen hunter on the last step of the cathedral from her position. _ Oh, what a sight I must be._

Mistletoe peeled her cloth face mask down, her eyes teary but otherwise clean. Not a scratch on her, it would seem. Eileen admitted she felt a little envious but also relieved. “Oh, don’t worry, dear. I’ve taken blood, enough to save an old woman like me anyway.

“Oh shush, You’re no more an ‘old woman’ than I,” Mistletoe  gently  scolded.  She helped her up to a more comfortable position against the brick pillar, removed her mask and smoothed out her crown . Eileen nuzzled against Mistletoe’s gloved hand while she cleaned her face with the other. “Next you’ll be saying how it’s the young who are responsible for the messes you get yourself into.”

“But isn’t it though?” Eileen chuckled  weakly  . Mistletoe cupped her face then and she  suddenly  felt so tired and relaxed.

“You’re very lucky I found you in time.”

“ Incredibly  so.”

“What were you thinking? You’ve abandoned the Dream. You knew the risks.” 

"Hmm…  just  one more go at my glory days, I suppose, but worry nought. I’ll be right as rain,  just  you wait.”

_ Just  wait. _


End file.
